


【Creek】意料之外

by ludendorff



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: Kenny打工的變裝酒吧臨時缺人表演，於是他拉著Kevin以及Tweek幫忙，而同一時間Red、Stan、Craig來到店裡，他們都沒想到會在這兒遇到彼此。





	【Creek】意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：變裝皇后！Kenny。各種私設以及OOC。女裝注意。  
> 有一點點Kevin/Red的成分。

00 

有些人永遠也學不會教訓，Kevin站在舞台上，只想砍死昨天的自己。

他穿著一身下擺改短的粉色和服，寬大的腰帶點綴著細小的蕾絲花紋，腿上套著過膝長襪，露出絕對領域；臉上妝容精緻，把他的眼睛襯得比平常大了兩倍，乍看之下就是個青春洋溢的可愛女孩。但他尷尬地拿著麥克風，看著眼前的一場混亂，Tweek和Craig在酒吧裡激烈爭吵，旁邊的客人幾乎將兩人圍成一圈，他們起鬨似地大聲歡呼，惟恐天下不亂地喊著：「打啊！」

背景音樂從日系電音轉換成吵雜的Hip Pop音樂，酒吧裡的整體氣氛被襯托得更加高漲，看來是沒人在意他歌唱得怎麼樣了。

Kevin眼神空洞地回憶自己為什麼會落得如此境地。

*****

01

一切從Kenny開始。

「我不要。」

「拜託啦Kevin，我只能靠你了。」Kenny雙手合十，顯得一臉誠懇，但Kevin才不吃他這套。

「不要。拒絕。不可能。你是哪裡有問題？」

「Kevin，別像個沒種的娘娘腔。」

「你叫我穿女裝去酒吧跳舞！還敢叫我娘娘腔？」Kevin生氣地說，一月的寒風呼呼地吹，兩排的路樹上結了霜，天氣很冷，他正趕往實驗室的路上，卻被Kenny纏住。這幫人老是不幹好事。

Kenny接著道：「只是一天而已！店裡有個員工明天臨時有事，我真的找不到人了！」

「幹嘛不找Butters。」

「他被禁足了，不然其實Marjorine挺受女客人歡迎的。」Kenny摸著下巴。這是真的，瑪莉喬可愛的模樣總能引起女性顧客的偏愛，每次只要他當班，她們都會爭先恐後地摸摸他，像是在玩一個巨型洋娃娃。

Kevin有點驚訝：「你們那種店還有女客人？」他完全無視Butters居然真的參與了Kenny的爛攤子這件事，反正在他看來，他們這幫人會幹什麼都不奇怪。

「不要小看女性的消費力。」

「……總之我不要。太詭異了。」Kevin重新理了理背包帶子，打算繞過Kenny，他不想再跟這個人糾纏下去了。

Kenny眼睛轉了一圈，決定使出殺手鐧：「挺好賺的喔。」

果不其然，Kevin停住了，Kenny繼續慫恿，「你不是缺錢嗎？」

「具體來說是多少。」Kevin心不甘情不願地問，Kenny比了一個價，Kevin驚訝地睜大眼睛。

他終究還是向慾望屈服了。

「說起來你為什麼急需用錢？」

「SDCC票很難搶的，我好不容易找到一個願意讓票給我的賣家，但我的錢甚至只夠跟Mark Hamill合照了。」

「喔！Luke Skywalker？我記得他在《最後的絕地武士》裡面……」

「別跟我提到星戰8。」Kevin打斷Kenny，面無表情地說：「永遠。」

「……Okay。」

*****

02

Kevin不耐煩地看了看手錶，距離Kenny約好的時間已經過去十五分鐘，卻連個鬼影都沒看到，時間越久他越感到後悔，為什麼要浪費美好的周末夜晚幹這種事呢？正打算掉頭上樓回家，一輛破舊的卡車搖搖晃晃地超速從街對面駛來，轉了個彎後急剎，在他面前停了下來。

「抱歉抱歉，路上出了一點狀況。」Kenny從駕駛座伸長手，打開另一邊的車門，「擠一下啊。」

直到爬上車，Kevin才注意到車內的另一個人：「你也在啊。」

「我不想來的！老天！」

Tweek坐在中間的座位，整個人縮成一團，他發著抖，焦慮不安地直喊：「我做不到，壓力太大了！」

「別那麼擔心，你會做得很好的。」Kenny輕鬆地轉了方向盤，車子漸漸駛離住宅區，路上的街景變得繁華，五光十色的霓虹燈在熱鬧的街區裡搖曳閃爍，街上充斥著車鳴聲以及行人的笑鬧，晚上七點，夜晚已經拉開序幕。

Kevin稍微挪了下位置，車內實在有點擠，他得小心別壓上Tweek。他將視線轉向對方，好奇地問：「你為什麼要答應這混蛋？」

「我沒有答應……不算答應。」Tweek一臉為難，他是在劇團的排演結束時被Kenny半拖半拉帶來的，對方軟磨硬泡地求他幫忙，根本不理會他的拒絕，「他就這樣直接把我從劇場抓過來了！」Tweek扯著頭髮。

「一流的演員都扮過女人，你也該練習練習了。」Kenny開始鬼扯。

「例如？」Kevin懷疑地問。

「Jude Law、Eddie Redmayne、Hugo Weaving、Cillian Murphy……」Kenny數了數，  
「還有Robin Williams。」

「Hugo Weaving那個角色只是有異裝癖吧。」

「隨便。反正我的意思是，Tweek你不是表演科系的嗎？這也算是種實習吧。」

「這完全是兩回事。」Kevin雙手抱胸，「Craig怎麼說？」

「我、我沒告訴他……」Tweek抱著頭苦惱地說，他根本不知道該怎麼開口。

「沒問題嗎？」

「Craig又不是他的監護人，Tweek想幹嘛就幹嘛，才不需要Craig的同意。」Kenny插嘴道。

「你會這麼說也只是因為Craig絕對會反對。」Kevin吐槽。

「他就是管太多了，就算是情侶也該有彼此的空間，知道嗎Tweek？」

「你就扯吧。」Kevin翻了個白眼，Kenny頭頭是道地談著情侶相處法則之類的鬼東西，Tweek被唬得一愣一愣的，顯然被成功轉移了注意力。Kevin將耳機塞進耳朵裡，決定不理會那兩個蠢蛋。

*****

03

Kenny將車子停在路邊，抓起腳邊的舊包包跳下車，示意兩人跟上。Kevin實在很懷疑車停在這兒會不會被偷，但想想大概也沒人要偷那輛快散架的破爛，他們走進一條防火巷，Kenny打開一扇寫著「午夜玫瑰」幾個大字的綠色鐵門，油漆味撲鼻而來，Kevin稍微皺了下眉頭。

門內的空間比想像中還要寬敞，內場員工忙碌地來來去去，Kenny一路上跟每位工作人員友好地打招呼，直直走向位於走廊深處的休息室。Kevin跟Tweek對看了一眼，也跟著進去。

「嗨Kenny，今天挺早啊。」房間內共有四座梳妝台，空著的地方被多個滾輪式衣架佔據，上面掛滿表演服裝，牆面有些斑駁，靠窗的沙發上坐著一位美麗的女士，她帶著紅色的假髮，眼妝濃厚勾人，她倚在沙發上風情萬種地朝著他們笑了笑：「新人？」

「我朋友，他們來幫忙的。」Kenny打招呼般地吻了吻她的臉頰。

「挺可愛的嘛。」她伸個懶腰站起身，經過Kevin時輕輕捏了他的臉頰，Kevin忍不住臉紅。

「我要走了，你們加油。」

「掰。」

看著對方走出去，Kevin略帶驚訝地說：「你們這邊也是有漂亮的姊姊嘛。」

「唔，她是男的。」Kenny好笑地看了他一眼，Kevin一臉吃鱉。

「好了，快幹正事。」Kenny拉了兩把折疊椅到最角落的梳妝台，把他們兩個按進椅子裡，右手抵著下巴來回打量著兩人。他看了幾秒鐘後說：「Tweek比較容易，你先來好了。」

他打開後背包，從裡面挖出了成堆的化妝用品，瓶瓶罐罐一股腦兒推在桌上，頗是壯觀。Tweek不安地挪動身子，擔心地看著那些彩妝，「你、你真的沒問題嗎……?」

「放心放心，我技術好得很，你只要乖乖坐在原地就行了。」Kenny豪邁地將乳液大力拍在他臉上。

「嗷！」

Kevin無聊地問：「那我要幹嘛？」

「隨便。去換衣服。」Kenny隨手抓了件衣服朝Kevin丟去。

Kevin嫌棄地看著手上的粉紅色布料，不滿地走去休息室另一頭，那兒有個角落用布幕圍起來，充當簡陋更衣室。他用食指跟拇指捏起腰帶，這才發現那是件短版和服，他回想以前曾看過的網路影片，研究了一會兒要怎麼穿，試著一步一步穿戴整齊。但那比他想像中還要難，光是纏腰帶就費了他好大的勁，大約二十分鐘後，他終於氣喘吁吁地將一切搞定，雖然背後的蝴蝶結有點歪，但他顧不了這麼多了。Kevin甩了甩長長的袖子，抬起頭看向地上的穿衣鏡，衣服有點寬鬆，領口幾乎快開到他的肩線，露出全部鎖骨，和服下擺收窄並只遮住他一半的大腿，就像某種惡趣味cosplay服。

……超詭異。

果然還是不行吧，Kevin滿臉黑線地看著自己，老天這副模樣還能見人嗎？他把布幕拉開：「喂Kenny……」

「嗯？」Kenny仍在折磨Tweek的臉，他停下手上的工作望向Kevin：「還可以啦。」

「什麼還可以，這根本、」Kenny打斷Kevin：「你覺得Tweek看起來如何？」

他將Tweek轉向Kevin，Tweek臉上一層淡淡的妝，桃紅色眼影搭配上挑的眼尾，使他的輪廓加深，帶點陰柔嫵媚，原本就白皙的肌膚抹了腮紅，整體氣色顯得更加自然健康。

「……很娘？」Kevin覺得Tweek看起來跟平常不太一樣，但他說不出來是哪裡不同。

Kenny翻了個白眼，「好吧，這就是我要的效果。」

「Kenny，我覺得好怪。」Tweek不習慣地猛眨眼，想伸手揉掉睫毛膏，卻被Kenny拍了一下：「別亂動，我畫很久！還有，現在叫我公主。」

Kenny將一塊黑色的布料塞進Tweek的手裡，Tweek根本來不及抗議，Kenny就將他推往更衣間，並囑咐他不要把妝弄花了。

他拉上黑色布幕，重新看向站在一旁的Kevin：「你的腰帶綁得真醜。」

Kevin抗議道：「這很困難好不好，而且為什麼我要穿和服？」

「你不是有亞洲血統？算了，先過來化妝。」

Kevin不情願地坐上椅子，「只有四分之一，而且也不是日本！」

「有差嗎？來這裡的人根本不會在乎。」Kenny快速地在他臉上塗抹著，「還是你想穿水手服？」

Kevin想了想那畫面，「噁！」他仍想說些什麼，但Kenny制止了他：「閉上嘴。」

Kenny將粉撲拍上Kevin的臉，接下來幾分鐘，Kenny專心地在Kevin臉上塗塗抹抹，架式莫名專業，Kevin只能安靜地忍受著他的擺弄。

「肯、Kenny，只有這種的嗎？」兩人朝另一邊望去，Kenny吹了聲口哨。只見Tweek不自在地扯身上的衣物，他戴了個假領子，上半身近乎光裸，腰上一件黑色的緊身小馬甲，腿上套著網襪，褲子則短得像內褲。

那看起來根本就是情趣套裝。

Kevin突然慶幸自己穿的是和服。

「有什麼辦法，你說不要輕飄飄、有花邊的衣服，我找得很辛苦欸。」Kenny一臉理所當然，Kevin不禁疑惑他們這幫人，怎麼永遠能把事情都說得都像是別人的錯。

「可、可是，這太超過了！」Tweek的腿開始顫抖，Kevin這才發現他穿著一雙紅色的高跟鞋，他艱難又小心翼翼地走著，看起來隨時會摔跤。

「我覺得很可愛啊。」Kenny朝著Tweek丟了某個東西：「來，試試這個。」Tweek手忙腳亂地接住後發現是對兔耳朵髮箍，「我才不要戴這個！還有我根本無法走路！」他焦躁地將髮箍往旁邊放，開始來回踱步：「我一定會摔倒，老天！在舞台上！我、我搞不好會摔得半身不遂什麼的…..」

「別想太多，你只是需要一點小小的練習。」Kenny隨便敷衍著，對Kevin進行最後的改造，他幫他戴上黑色的長假髮，「好了。」

Kenny拍了拍手，向旁邊移了一步，露出被他遮住的鏡子。Kevin驚悚地盯住鏡子，回望他的儼然是另一個人，對方有著小巧的臉蛋，大眼睛眨呀眨的，帶動濃密的睫毛，無辜的神情看起來清純又可愛。

「你對我做了什麼？？」鏡子裡的女孩用著他的聲音尖叫。

「就說我是好手。」

*****

04

他們來到「午夜玫瑰」。

今天是假日，酒吧裡人聲鼎沸，各式各樣的人們在裡頭　喝酒聊天，或在舞池肆意熱舞著，調酒師在吧台搖著杯子，將無數酒水送往客人手中，紫藍色的燈光照在玻璃杯上，映襯出一股迷幻的色彩。DJ於舞台邊播著告示牌熱門單曲，偶爾講幾句話炒熱氣氛，幾乎每桌都坐滿了人，Rebecca朝著周圍望了望，眼神鎖定靠近舞台的一張空桌，她示意跟在身後的兩位男士往前走。

Rebecca穿著黑色皮褲與襯衫，外頭罩著一件西裝外套，再加上天生的氣勢，使她看起來就像個幹練的女經理人。Stan跟Craig雖然只穿著普通的休閒裝，但高挑的身材與三人姣好的長相，讓他們一進門就收穫不少目光。

然而Craig只覺得沒勁，他跟著兩人坐定位，無聊地撐著頭看著Rebecca點餐。高中畢業後，他們三人都去了同一所大學，即使科系跟校區都不同，但從小就認識的夥伴也就這麼幾人，他們理所當然地變得親近起來，時不時約出來聚個會。但說實話，要不是Tweek今晚不在他才不會跟這兩人一起混。

得知只有Craig自己在家後，Rebecca多管閒事地把他從家裡拖出來，說他需要找點樂子，彷彿週六夜晚孤單一人很可悲似的。才怪，他一個人的樂子可多了，他可以餵餵條紋五號或是看一整晚的《紅色賽車手》直到Tweek回來，但Craig懶得爭辯，這個強硬的女人總是喜歡自作主張。

「我不懂你們為什麼到了這裡還堅持戴著毛線帽。」Rebecca一隻手臂放鬆地搭著椅背，優雅地啜飲著一杯雞尾酒。

「天氣很冷，Red。」Stan一邊說，眼神掃過整個酒吧，像在觀察些什麼。

「我可不會為了這種地方改變我的穿著。」Craig仍維持原先的姿勢。

Rebecca翻了個白眼，「你們不要那麼無趣，出來玩就不能好好享受下？」Craig只是哼了一聲。

「我說啊，我們不去跳舞嗎？」話是這麼說，但Stan早已熟練地叫了瓶威士忌。

「不，我想等表演。這邊的紅牌很有名，我早就想來看看了。」Rebecca說。

「第一次來嗎？」一個宏亮的聲音從隔壁桌傳來，「你們很幸運，今天公主有上場。天，他真是個尤物。」

他們轉過頭去，一位有著啤酒肚，看起來非常爽朗的中年男性熟捻地向他們搭話，Rebecca順勢跟他聊了起來：「他真的有這麼棒？」

「當然！有許多常客可是衝著他來的，是吧Bob？」男人對著不遠處一位眼窩深陷的瘦削男子舉起酒瓶，豪邁地就著瓶口灌了一口酒，對方點點頭充當回應後，繼續盯著空空的舞台。

「呃……男的？」Stan遲疑地問道。

「這間店的特色是變裝表演，你不知道嗎？」

「無聊。」Craig嗤了一聲。

「你不是gay嗎？」Rebecca斜睨了他一眼。

「我是gay不代表我對人妖有興趣。」

「嘿，有點禮貌。」

Craig比了個中指。Rebecca聳聳肩，對著男人有點歉意地道：「他只是被放鴿子了在鬧彆扭。」

「我沒有被放鴿子。」Craig惡狠狠地瞪她。

「你說了算。」

「總之你們看著吧，時間快到了，公主的表演可是一絕。聽說今天還會有幾個新人呢。」男人不是很在意地回到原本的座位。

「別擺出長姐的派頭。」Craig雙手抱胸，毫不掩飾自己的不悅，但Rebecca對他的脾氣早就習以為常。

「我本來就是。你媽還老是拜託我多照顧你呢。真是的，Tricia比你可愛多了。」

Craig哼了一聲，Tricia可崇拜Rebecca這位堂姊了，但他從不希望她們走太近，一個Rebecca就夠他受的了。 

此時Stan猶豫地說：「不知道為什麼，我總覺得這裡有點眼熟……」

「play boy，哈？」Rebecca調侃。

「不我是說認真的。」Stan皺著眉頭苦思，「『午夜玫瑰』……但我對這名字完全沒印象。」

「這間店去年似乎曾發生過火災，可能那時候改了名字或裝潢吧？」Rebecca滑著手機。 

正當他們聊天時，周圍的交談聲漸漸變小，酒吧裡的燈光瞬間全暗，背景音樂變換成一個引人注意的節奏，DJ故作神祕地開場：「各位先生、女士，相信大家都等候多時，話不多說，歡迎我們的漂亮寶貝──公主！」

光束聚焦在舞台上，一個金髮的高挑身影從簾幕後走出來，他的身段柔軟，穿著優雅又不失性感的高衩禮服，只見他朝著台下拋出一個媚眼，人群爆出震耳欲聾的歡呼，他們三人有點被這場面愣住了。

「哇喔。」Rebecca感嘆道。『公主』開始跳起舞，人群的反應更熱烈了，完全可以感受到他的高人氣，他們彷彿置身於演唱會會場。

她轉過頭想說句什麼，卻發現Stan動也不動盯著『公主』，他詫異地眨了眨眼：「呃，那不是Kenny嗎？」聞言Rebecca凝神細看，台上載歌載舞挑逗觀眾的確實是穿著女裝的Kenny沒錯。

「哇喔。」她再度感嘆。

「我想起來了，去年暑假Kenny硬拉我們幫忙過。」Stan受不了地揉了揉眉頭，他怎麼就忘記了呢？當時Kyle好不容易從常春藤聯盟放假回家，而高中畢業後行蹤就始終成謎的Cartman也正好出現，原本他們打算去賓州旅遊什麼的，卻被Kenny慫恿來這兒打工，而不幸的地方在於，Cartman對此莫名感興趣。那是場災難，包含了火災、邪教儀式以及各種他不願詳談的細節。

「原來他還在做這種事啊……」Stan無奈地嘆道。

Craig一臉無趣地吃著服務生送上來的薯條，知道那是Kenny後，他更是完全失去了興趣，舞台上的表演他只看了幾眼後就不看了，那傢伙有什麼好看的？  
他按下Home鍵，手機螢幕亮起，幾個小時前的留言躺在最下方，Tweek沒有已讀，大概還在忙吧。Tweek並沒有說今晚在忙些什麼，只是簡單地傳了訊息表示會晚點回家，也許是劇團的事情？Craig沒有追問，他並不希望給Tweek太大的壓力，或是讓自己看起來像個掌控慾過高的男友。但他還是有點失落，星期六晚上是他們的電影日，自從他們搬出宿舍同居後就有這個習慣，升上大三後倆人的空檔都不多，即使住在一起，有時一個禮拜都見不到幾次，所以他格外珍惜這種時光。

Rebecca踢了他一腳，打斷他的思緒。

「別這麼不開心嘛。」

Craig瞪向她，Rebecca笑道：「我知道你對這個沒興趣，但也沒那麼糟對吧？」

「你得承認Kenny確實幹得不錯。」Stan在一旁插嘴。

「或者我們可以去跳舞？如果你想的話。」

「不了，待在這就好。」Craig說，他知道Rebecca只是好意，他不該表現得像個渾蛋，他並不想承認自己有點在鬧脾氣。

只是有點。

Kenny在舞台上說了些什麼，似乎是要下場了，觀眾爆出一陣不捨的呼喊，他吊人胃口般地徘徊一陣子後終於離開舞台。燈光再度暗下來，換了一個迷離的色彩，人群竊竊私語著，對非同尋常的安排感到意外。音樂變成和緩的爵士藍調，跟剛剛的激情奔放不同，帶點曖昧誘惑的味道。

「哇喔。這個人也挺辣的。」Rebecca說。

有人對著台上吹起了口哨，這在安靜的酒吧裡顯得非常明顯。表演者『叩、叩』地踩著高跟鞋，緩緩移動到舞台中央，他張口唱歌，微微高亢的嗓音清脆悅耳，Craig猛地抬起頭。

這個聲音他永遠也不會認錯。

「Tweek？」這是今天第二次看到老熟人了，Stan甚至不確定自己該不該吃驚。  
Tweek唱著歌，開始扭動身體，他的穿著暴露，腿上的網襪引人遐想，刻意上挑的眼線襯出碩大的眼睛，飽滿的紅唇無意識地嘟起，白皙細嫩的肌膚看起來觸感良好，泛著誘人的顏色。即使如此，他的舞姿卻意外地散發出一種天真感，讓人無法移開視線。

他徹底迷住台下的人。

Craig感到胃部一陣抽蓄。

跟平時有些羞澀的舉止不同，Tweek大膽而熟練地擺動著身體，微微向前傾，大腿叉開又收起，雙手沿著身體的側邊往下撫摸，美好的腰線一覽無遺。Craig知道那種狀態，他已經完全沉浸在舞台上了。

「你的男朋友還真不賴，Craig。」Rebecca讚嘆道。

Craig忿忿地將薯條丟回盤子內，拿起桌上的紙巾粗魯地擦了擦手指，並將紙巾順手塞進口袋。他瞪大眼睛環顧四周，一旁的觀眾開始鼓噪起來，他們對著台上叫好，用帶有慾望的讚賞眼神看著Tweek。

他是我的！Craig在心裡叫囂。

他感到混亂、憤怒、嫉妒，不懂為什麼Tweek會出現在這種地方，不滿在心裡發酵，他想起了剛剛在台上的Kenny，是了，肯定是Tweek又被迫答應奇怪的事情了。

「你朋友。」Craig咬牙切齒地對著Stan說。

「幹嘛說得好像是Kenny帶壞他的樣子！」雖然八成就是。但基於朋友道義Stan還是心虛地幫Kenny辯駁：「搞不好Tweek本來就在這裡工作，只是你不知道而已吧？」

「不可能，他又不像你們有這種無聊的嗜好。」

「只有Kenny好不好……」

「你們兩個小聲點。」Rebecca不耐煩地喝斥，但她向一臉不爽的Craig瞥去一眼：「我猜你們需要好好聊聊了。」

*****

05

Kevin在後台焦躁地踱步，他的腰帶被Kenny重新綁過一次，蝴蝶結在他身後打了個完美的結，Kenny在上台之前特意囑咐過他，等等輪到他時不用多做什麼，待在台上唱完整首歌就好。

「但我不會日語！」

「不用真唱，反正你今天的角色就是個懵懂可愛的日本妹，只要保持原本的呆相，對著觀眾微笑賣萌就可以了。」

「……你的說法讓人非常不爽。」

他偷偷地探頭看了眼簾幕前的情況，觀眾爆出巨大的歡呼，「公主、公主！」地呼喊著，Kenny在台上自信地舞動，樣子就像變了一個人。「哇喔，他還真擅長這種事情。」Kevin忍不住佩服起來，他轉向Tweek，對方焦慮不安地坐在椅子上，手上捧著Kenny塞過來充當安撫的咖啡杯，他的身體抖得劇烈，咖啡卻奇異地沒有灑出來。

在Tweek成年後顫抖的情況變少了許多，但在他情緒極度緊繃、不安甚至焦慮時還是會有這種症狀。就像現在，他看起來快緊張爆了。

「呃，你還好吧？」Kevin猶豫地問，但他發現Tweek根本沒聽到他說的話，Tweek不斷地喃喃自語著：「沒事的、沒事的」之類的內容自我打氣，他咬著咖啡杯的邊緣，顫顫巍巍地吮了一口。

「嘿親愛的，你們有乖乖嗎？」Kenny突然冒出來。

「啊！」Tweek嚇得差點掉了杯子。Kevin才注意到表演已經結束，看來該輪到Tweek上場了。

「Kenny，你一定要這樣說話嗎？」Kevin反感地皺眉。

「就說了我現在是『公主』。」Kenny看著Tweek：「沒問題嗎Tweek？」

Tweek一臉著急，他搖搖晃晃地站起來，差點絆倒。「這行不通！Kenny，我沒辦法這個樣子在舞台上跳舞！我看起來糟透了！」

Kenny瞇著眼想了想Craig平常怎麼安撫他的：「嘿、嘿！Tweek，冷靜點，深呼吸。」他雙手壓住稍矮的人的肩膀，讓他配合自己調節呼吸，「想想《芝加哥》的蘿西！她會怎麼做？」Tweek跟著Kenny的節奏，逐漸冷靜下來。

「對，放輕鬆。你只要照著她那樣就可以了，很容易對吧？」Kenny輕聲哄他：「想想我們剛剛的練習，這跟你在劇團的表演沒差多少吧？」

Kevin在一旁忍不住吐槽：「差多了。」Kenny噓了他一聲讓他閉嘴。

「你很棒的，只是需要一點自信，相信我。」Kenny抬起Tweek的下巴，從口袋掏出一支口紅，將Tweek掉色的嘴唇重新塗好：「老天，你簡直不能更完美了。」

「O、OK……」Tweek遲疑地點點頭：「我會試試。」

「乖孩子。」Kenny微笑，「好了，現在上去迷倒他們吧。」

他將Tweek推往台前，呼了一口氣，轉身發現Kevin挑眉看著他。

「幹嘛？」

「我實在不想多做評論，但你看起來就像……」

「噢閉嘴。」

*****

06

然後就是這樣了。

Craig跟Tweek彼此怒視著，像是想活剝了對方。他們站在台下，周圍圍著一圈看熱鬧的觀眾，Kevin在台上手足無措，慶幸的是沒有人注意到他，很顯然情侶吵架等級的酒吧鬥毆事件比較吸引人。（倒不是說Kevin希望演變成鬥毆，謝了。）

Tweek的眼中燃燒著怒火，他雙手抱在胸前：「有種把你剛剛說的話重複一遍試試。」

「我相信在場沒人耳聾。而你不回家就是為了做這種事？」

「我們現在談論的是你的問題！」Tweek大叫。

「是啊，總是我的問題。即使你才是說謊的那個。」Craig冷冷地說。

「我沒有說謊！」

不知道是誰在人群中起鬨：「上啊，寶貝！踹這傲慢混蛋的屁股！」

「喔，是嗎？那這個怎麼解釋？」Craig揚了揚下巴，示意Tweek的服裝：「我從來不知道你有這種嗜好。怎麼，打扮成婊子讓你非常興奮？」

「什…..為什麼你要說這種話？你明明知道不是這樣！」Tweek喊道，眼神有些受傷。

Craig哼了聲：「我可不敢肯定。」

Kenny不知何時出現在台下，他推開重重人群走到Tweek身旁，隨時準備介入。

「你們冷靜點……」Kenny試著打圓場。

「不關你的事！」兩人同時吼道。

他們氣喘吁吁地瞪著對方，臉上是相似的不服輸表情，兩人爭得面紅耳赤，卻誰也不讓誰。Craig身後的Stan跟Rebecca擔心地對望了一眼，Stan試著拉住Craig的手臂，卻被他甩開了。

「嘿離開這傢伙吧，我可不介意你穿成什麼樣。」此時站在外圍的一個男人舉杯喊道，周圍紛紛響起附和的聲音。

Craig雙拳緊握，憤怒地瞪往那個方向，彷彿即將忍無可忍。

「噢你們別添亂。」Kenny受不了地說。

沒有理會周遭的吵雜，Tweek失控地對著Craig直喊：「你想說什麼？難道你從來不信任我嗎！？」他氣得顫抖，「難道對你來說，我一點意義也沒有嗎？」

「別太快下結論。」Craig嘲弄道，「何況在我看來，先欺騙人的那方已經失去信用了。」

「Craig！別對我這麼混蛋！」

「混蛋？你在說你自己吧。」

「那你又如何呢？你也沒說過要來這裡啊！」

「難不成我做什麼都要跟你報備嗎？」

「噢你又來了！我恨你那副拒絕人的樣子！」

「好了、好了，停止！」Stan喊道，他向Kenny使了個眼色，插進劍拔弩張的兩人中間。Kenny會意，一手攬過Tweek的肩膀將他稍稍拉離，並小聲地在他耳邊安撫著。Craig越過Stan看到這一幕，忍不住皺起眉。

「你們兩個都冷靜下來，暫時分開一陣子，有什麼話之後再說好嗎？」Stan耐心地說道，Rebecca趁機扯住Craig的手肘，制止他向前。

「隨便吧。」Craig不冷不熱地說。

Kenny的手仍摟在Tweek肩上護住他，溫柔地問道：「我們先回休息室好嗎？」Tweek臉上帶著怒容，但他點點頭，跟著Kenny掉頭離開。

眼見沒好戲看了，圍觀的群眾發出不滿的抱怨，紛紛沒趣地回到了原本的位置上，他們的周圍一下子清淨起來。

Craig重重坐上椅子，Stan還來不及阻止，他就翹著腳拿起Stan的酒灌了一口。

「噢，拜託！」Stan抱怨性地喊了一聲，但Craig沒有理他。

另外兩人跟著就座。「我說過你們需要聊聊對吧？」Rebecca看著Craig說。

「我試過了。你也見識到Tweek有多麼不可理喻。」

Rebecca挑眉，「少來。我們都在現場，猜猜是誰腦袋一熱就過去挑事的？」

「那才不算挑事。」

「反正你懂我的意思。」

「怎麼就變成我的錯了？」Craig不悅地問道。

「這從來不是對錯的問題，何況是你先把脾氣發在他身上的。」

「我只是提出合理的質疑。」

Rebecca用吸管攪拌著飲料，白了他一眼：「別跟我爭辯。無論如何，那可是你的男朋友，你不能這樣對他。」

「那誰來考慮我的心情？」Craig「碰」地一聲將酒瓶放在桌上。

「所以我才說你們需要談談。」Rebecca嘆氣，「你也知道的吧，嘔氣並不能解決你們的問題。」

黑髮的男人沉默不語，於是她繼續道：「Craig，覺得受傷沒有關係，但你不能把傷害加諸回去，那只會兩敗俱傷。」

「Red說得沒錯。」Stan同意道，「你愛他對嗎？那就把你的感受告訴他，老兄。」

Craig低著頭思考了一會兒，不情願地回應：「好吧。」

「反正要是你被甩了，我們可以再來這裡一次。」Stan開著玩笑。

「去你的。」

*****

07

他們一路沉默地走向休息室。一進門，Tweek便怒氣沖沖地將高跟鞋踢掉，大力地坐上沙發：「他怎麼可以這樣？那個混蛋！」

「你有聽到他說什麼嗎？說得就好像我是個……是個……」Tweek說不出話了，他惱火地嘆了口氣，曲起雙腿整個人縮進沙發裡。

Kenny尷尬地搔了搔頭，坐在他的旁邊，一手安慰性地搭上他的肩膀。

「呃……Tweek，我很抱歉。」Kenny愧疚地說，「都怪我硬拉著你過來幫忙。」

Tweek搖了搖頭，沮喪地說：「不是你的錯Kenny，這是我們兩個的問題。我就是、我就是不懂他為什麼要朝我發這麼大的火。」

「也許他只是嫉妒？也許他覺得不受尊重？我不知道，但我認為你們都需要冷靜冷靜。」Kenny說。

「但他不該對我這麼惡劣。」Tweek將下巴抵上膝蓋，「雖然我也對他發火了。」

Kenny聳肩：「唔，你也知道他講話就那個死樣子。」

「Craig平常很溫柔的。」Tweek忍不住替他辯護。

Kenny輕輕撞了他一下，竊笑道：「聽聽，誰剛才還在抱怨Craig來著？」

「別笑話我。」Tweek噘起嘴不滿地說。

「說真的，你們只是有點小誤會，把話談開好嗎？」Kenny認真地說道。他們是Kenny看過最速配的情侶，要是因此而分手他會良心不安的。

Tweek憂慮地嘆氣，「我不確定他還想不想跟我談了……」

Kenny猶豫了一下，拍拍Tweek的頭頂，抱抱他，就像平常安慰他的妹妹那樣：「別難過啦Tweek，我們等等去吃披薩？要是之後Craig再這麼混蛋，我就替你揍他。」

「那部分我可以自己來。」Tweek忍不住笑了出來：「謝謝你，Kenny。」

「你知道我樂意效勞。」

「Tweek、」門被猛然打開，兩人同時望向門口，Kenny的手還放在Tweek身上。這一幕剛好被闖進來的Craig撞見，他看著他們親密接觸的肢體，生硬地說：「well，看來我打擾到你們了。」語畢，他立刻臉色陰沉地轉身離開，甚至沒有再看Tweek一眼。

Tweek露出難過的表情。

Kenny尷尬地搔搔頭，「要不我去跟他談談？」

Tweek搖頭，「不用了，還是我來吧。」他站起身。

「嘿，我真的很抱歉！」Kenny對著他的背影喊道，Tweek只是微微點了點頭。

*****

08

Tweek走出店外，凜冽的冷風吹拂他的肌膚，讓他忍不住泛起雞皮疙瘩。他仍然只穿了件單薄的馬甲。街道上的人們步履飛快，時間晚了，除了尋歡作樂的人，誰都想早點躲進溫暖的被窩，偶爾有人會用奇怪的眼神偷瞄，但Tweek毫不在意。

他在不遠處的小巷找到Craig。

他試著向對方打招呼：「嘿。」

「嗯。」Craig沒有轉頭，他靠在牆上，雙手插在口袋裡盯著路燈發呆。

Tweek學他那樣將背輕輕靠著斑駁的牆面：「你在這裡做什麼？」

「讓自己冷靜冷靜？」Craig聳肩。

「噢。」Tweek小心翼翼地問道：「呃……你想聊聊嗎？」

「如果你堅持。」他仍維持原本的姿勢。

Tweek不滿地要求道：「Craig，看著我。你這個樣子我們沒有辦法談話。」

Craig終於一臉不耐煩地正眼看向他，卻馬上愣住了：「你不會冷嗎？」他皺起眉頭望著對方裸露的肌膚以及幾乎什麼都沒遮住的布料。

Tweek眨了眨眼：「是有點冷。」

「我們先回去吧。」Craig說著就向前抓住他的手，卻被Tweek甩開了。

「什麼？不，我們得先談談。」他堅持道。

固執的傢伙。Craig拿他一點辦法也沒有，他低聲罵了句，脫下自己的厚夾克罩在Tweek身上。

「噢，謝謝。」Tweek笨拙地套上袖子，外套上還殘留著Craig的餘溫，Tweek頓時覺得溫暖了不少。

Craig撇著嘴幫Tweek拉上拉鍊。他的衣服太大件了，下擺剛好蓋在Tweek的大腿，看起來就像沒穿褲子一樣。

「你會著涼的。」他說，手指輕觸著Tweek的臉頰：「臉都凍紅了。」

Tweek輕輕地笑了，「我沒事的。謝謝你，Craig。」

Craig的心中泛起一陣漣漪。他總是會被Tweek的笑容吸引，難易自制。有時他會感到一絲絲氣憤，對方根本不知道自己對他的影響有多大。

那讓Craig想吻他。

Craig咳了一聲，「快點解決吧。」

「噢。呃，」這時反而有點尷尬了，「所以……你有什麼想說的嗎？」

「何不由你先開始呢？」

「……Craig，這樣我們沒有辦法結束，而且我一點也不想把情緒帶回家。」

「老天。」Craig煩躁地抓了下頭髮，「我不知道！我差不多有一整個禮拜沒看到你了。ok，我知道你很忙，所以就算我該死的想你我也不會向你抱怨一句話！但當我見到你的時候你在幹嘛？你他媽的在跳艷舞。」

Tweek張了張嘴想說些什麼，但克雷沒有停止：「這不公平，我們本來該有個完美的晚餐，並用一個晚上看完《星際戰將》，我們說好的！而你一點也不在意，甚至對著那群混蛋笑得那麼開心。」他一口氣吐出所有話語，Tweek一瞬間說不出任何話。

「噢Craig。」Tweek忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「別笑。」Craig惱怒地道，隱藏不住臉紅。

「對不起……噢我真的很抱歉，我從來不知道你是這麼想的。」

「你不知道的事可多了。」Craig喃喃道。

Tweek轉了轉眼睛，沒有理會他：「但不管怎麼樣，你都不該對我發脾氣。我很難過的……」他想了想，「還有那也不是艷舞。」

Craig挑眉懷疑地看著他：「認真的？我們真的要爭論這個問題？我想我們不會有共識。」

「隨便你。但我還是要說，我很抱歉讓你有這種感受。」Tweek誠懇地握住Craig的手：「明天我有一整天的時間，我們可以出去約會，或者隨便你要做什麼。好嗎？」

Craig望著他的臉龐：「你的手好冰。」Tweek反射性地想抽回手，但Craig反而抓得更緊了，他的雙手嚴實地將Tweek包住，掌心的溫度傳到Tweek的手中，「一會就好了。」

「我也很抱歉對你這麼說。」Craig說，「我只是不喜歡他們看你的眼神。」

Tweek溫柔地撫上他的臉，「Craig，我是個演員。人們總是會以各種眼光看待我。」

「但他們那樣看你，彷彿你只是個供人玩樂的玩具。」Craig覆上Tweek的手，偏過頭親吻他的手指。

Tweek聳聳肩：「well，至少沒把我當怪胎。」

「你才不是怪胎。你看起來完美極了。」Craig皺眉。

Tweek笑瞇了眼：「你覺得我這個樣子好看？」

「你什麼樣子都好看。」

「這根本不算回答。」Tweek無所謂地說，「而且我知道我看起來糟透了。」

Craig懷疑地盯著Tweek，他是真的沒意識到觀眾對他有多瘋狂？事實上Tweek做得好極了，他的舉手投足洋溢著自信的風采，完美地牽動台下的情緒。但Craig可不會說出口。

Craig嘖了一聲，拿出口袋裡的紙巾，用力但仔細地擦掉他唇上的唇膏，Tweek不滿地哼哼著但是卻沒有抵抗，「幼稚鬼。」他抱怨道，微微張開嘴用拇指輕輕擦了下嘴唇，檢查看看是否有殘留物。

Craig捧起他的臉吻了上去。

「唔。」他們對視著，眼裡只有彼此。Tweek微微墊起腳尖，將手圈在Craig的脖子上，微張的嘴巴像是歡迎對方入侵，Craig品嚐著Tweek的舌頭，加深了親吻的力道。　

「去開房！」經過的路人朝著他們喊道。

他們放開彼此。Tweek收回手，將臉埋在Craig的肩膀，悶悶地笑了起來。

「我們回家？」

「恩。」

END

 

 

*****

 

彩蛋1：

Rebecca一手撐著臉頰，逗弄似地對著對面的人說：「日本妹啊？」

Kevin不安地扭動身子，一臉尷尬緊張。他糾結著要不要開口，祈禱Red沒有認出他，但對方的一句話打破他的妄想。

「你這副打扮意外的很可愛喔，Kevin。」

Rebecca露出玩味的笑，手指輕輕敲著桌面。她舔了舔嘴角，看著臉上寫滿「糟了」兩個字的人。

今晚可好玩了。

 

彩蛋2：

計程車司機透過後視鏡偷偷打量今晚的客人。那是兩個男人，個子較小的金髮客人安靜地靠在高個子男人的肩上，而對方則占有性地攬住他的腰。

他的臉上還留有殘妝，身上穿著一件大外套，雙腿卻只套著網襪，看起來一點也不保暖。

真是辛苦啊，這麼冷的天。他在心裡感嘆。

他忍不住開口：「我知道這附近有一間廉價旅館，熱水充足還附帶保險套。你們想去那兒嗎？」

高個子的男人困惑地眨了眨眼：「不用了，載我們回家就好。」

「這樣啊。」一陣沉默，「你知道，你們這樣挺少見的。」

「是嗎？」黑髮男人平板地回道。

「對啊，通常都會在附近解決的，你知道。我們跟一些旅館也有配合，假如你們很急的話……」

「不用。」對方打斷他，語氣有些強硬：「安靜開車就好。」

他們在目的地下車，和善又熱心的司機先生將名片遞給Tweek：「假如你們完事了打電話給我，回程我可以幫你打折！」

他們一臉複雜地看著開走的車。

「我們，呃，是不是被誤會了？」

 

END

 

不重要的PS.  
1.你以為Craig會隨身攜帶紙巾嗎？不，那是吃完薯條後擦手時順便塞進口袋的，他才沒活得這麼精緻。  
2.Kevin預計要唱的是卡莉怪妞的歌。他當然不打算真唱，當然了。


End file.
